


Smile

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Related, Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller bandages up Ronon. For the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo challenge, with the prompt "smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

She smiles, and the gloom he didn't even realize was there starts to lift. As she wraps bandages around his wrist - Sheppard was getting too good at Teyla's tricky stick-fighting moves - her hands are gentle and smooth. He barely feels the tug of the stitches as she tapes the wrap in place, but it isn't because of her smooth hands. Her smile completely distracts him from the minimal pain (Sheppard is nothing, compared to a pissed-off wraith) and seduces his mind to wander off into strange places.

Places he hasn't allowed himself to visit since Melena died. It doesn't help that they're both doctors - or perhaps that is fate telling him that it is alright. Keller is a healer, a compassionate caregiver, just like Melena. He is drawn to her in the same way, but there are differences.

The smile, for instance. Melena's was a bright, hopeful smile, regardless of the situation. Keller's is tinted with all of the sorrow that she has seen and been unable to cleanse from her soul. She is haunted by the things that have happened here in Atlantis - people she has been unable to save, Ronon would guess.

Though her eyes are inviting him, Ronon refuses to engage - refuses to be a reason for her smile to dim.


End file.
